Un Festival no es tan Genial como se Piensa
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Debido a la inesperada amistad entre Jirou y Bakugou, dos personas específiamente no se sienten muy cómodas con esto. ¿Acaso ellos dos si podrían ser algo más o solo eran los celos hablando? Adv: posible ooc.


**Hola, hola~ Haruka presentándose para su primer fic en el fandom pero no el último (?)**

 **Esta es mi versión del festival cultural, obviamente basándome en el manga, así que no tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasará en futuros capítulos, solo un headcanon de mis bellas shipps juntas *inserte corazón gay***

 **Posible Ooc pero espero que no sea muy notorio uvu**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Un Festival no es tan Genial como se Piensa..._**

El festival se encontraba cada vez más cerca, por eso, si ellos querían presentar un buen espectáculo, tenían que prepararse muy bien. El único problema era que Katsuki no era muy paciente para enseñarle a los demás, y eso ponía en una difícil posición a Kyoka quien ya sentía como el estrés se iba apoderando poco a poco de ella. De todas formas, no podía negar que tener a otra persona que supiera tocar instrumentos la aliviaba un poco, y por eso no perdía oportunidad para hablar con el explosivo chico sobre el único tema que compartían en común; además del hecho de querer ser héroes, claro.

Al principio esta extraña amistad tomó por sorpresa a más de uno, pero no tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse, solo que siempre era raro ver como Bakugou se llevaba bien con alguien que no fuera Kaminari o Kirishima, incluso podía hacerte estallar solo por decirle «hola».

Por una parte se encontraba Kaminari, se encontraba muy preocupado por su amiga, después de todo, Bakugou no sabía tratar con la gente y hasta era algo intimidante, incluso él tenía problemas para hablarle a veces ya que el chico explosivo tenía un muy mal humor. Pero, cuando vio como la chica sonreía al lado de Katsuki, una alarma se encendió en su mente.

La otra parte involucrada se trataba de Izuku. Sí, para su sorpresa, por primera vez en su vida se sentía extraño de que Kacchan se mostrara tan «amigable» con una chica, y con amigable se refiere a que sus amenazas de muerte no son tan frecuentes con ella. Todavía no entendía muy bien esos sentimientos, solo sabía que le molestaba, pero no entendía exactamente el por qué. ¿Acaso estaba celoso de que Katsuki estuviera en una relación antes que él? No, claro que no, ahora mismo ni siquiera pensaba en el romance.

—Midoriya se puso a murmurar de nuevo —comentó Kirishima con una gota en la sien—. Me pregunto por qué estará así, no hay ningún examen cerca o algo por el estilo.

—Pueden ser cuestiones de su vida personal —respondió Aoyama con su típica sonrisa.

—En fin~ estoy agotada, hace tiempo no bailaba tan de seguido —dijo Mina estirándose en el sofá—. ¡Pero no deja de ser divertido!

—Supongo, aunque aquí es cuando nos damos cuenta que algunos si tienen más talento que otros —mencionó Sero recordando cómo algunos de sus compañeros fallaban estrepitosamente, provocando caídas demasiado graciosas o movimientos sumamente raros.

—No solo eso, me sorprendió bastante saber que Bakugou sabía tocar instrumentos —Ashido comenzó a revisar su celular como si nada—. Ahora no me parecería tan raro que pasara algo con Jirou-chan —comentó de manera maliciosa mirando a Denki, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Kirishima.

Su expresión mostró incomodidad por unos segundos, pero antes de que la chica de piel rosa pudiera burlarse de su rostro, sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico que ocasionó que subiera sus pies al sillón. Al parecer no fue la única afectada, ya que los que seguían en la sala común, lanzaron un quejido ante esto. Bueno, la próxima vez que se burlaría se aseguraría de llevar ropa a prueba de electricidad.

Últimamente se sentía bastante alejado de Jirou, sabía que ella estaba ocupada enseñándole a los que querían participar en la banda, y además tenía que planear que tipo de música tocarían para esa fecha. De todas formas, extrañaba pasar algo de tiempo con ella aun si se trataba de solo recibir sus típicas bromas, pero al menos eso le sacaba una sonrisa. Así que, por eso mismo, decidió bromear con ella como antes, pero no dio resultado. ¿Acaso ya no lo encontraba interesante? Rayos, se sentía como un inútil en esos momentos. Maldito Katsuki, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan genial? No sólo era fuerte, también sabía tocar instrumentos. Si él no hubiera mencionado nada al respecto, seguramente ella no habría tomado un interés en Bakugou. Un momento ¿acaso se encontraba celoso de él? Imposible, aunque tuviera muchas cosas buenas, su boca seguía siendo la peor de todas, imposible que alguien pudiera soportar todo esto.

—Pero Kacchan, puedo mejorar, solo necesito más tiempo —a lo lejos vio a Midoriya con ropas para hacer ejercicio, seguramente estaba en las clases de Mina.

—¿No te das cuenta de qué eres un asco en eso? —masculló el chico explosivo—Te tomaría más de un año aprender a moverte así.

—¿En serio lo crees?

Corrección: al parecer si había una persona que podía soportar todo eso. Claro, también estaba Kirishima, pero seguramente el pelirrojo tenía un filtro para interpretar todas las groserías de Katsuki así que no le importaba mucho.

—Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme más a ella —murmuró en su habitación. Tenía un montón de cosas, incluso una guitarra que no tenía idea de donde la sacó, pero que servía como un buen perchero. ¡Eso es! Si él también aprendía a tocar guitarra, así compartiría más tiempo con ella. Era una grandiosa idea, además, de paso, tendría una habilidad muy útil que le permitiría ser más genial.

Así que, al día siguiente, aprovechó luego de clases para hablarle en privado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en un tono desinteresado.

—Bueno, he estado pensando que también quiero aprender a tocar un instrumento —respondió él con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú? —se mostró algo sorprendida.

—Obviamente, ¿no te parece que luciría muy cool? —formó la sonrisa más coqueta que tenía, pero Jirou se tapó la boca intentando no soltar ninguna carcajada.

—Creo que arruinarías todos los instrumentos si te emocionas demasiado —contestó ella aun con ganas de reírse.

—¿Tan poco confías en mis habilidades? —fingió enojo.

—No, no, claro que no —eso era un obvio sarcasmo, tomó un gran respiro, seguramente para controlar mejor su ataque de risa—. Aunque si tanto quieres aprender, no puedo negarme, aunque no puedo prometer que tocarás con nosotros en el festival.

—Con eso me conformo.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, cada uno fue a cambiarse a ropas más cómodas para así practicar mejor. Denki se sentía algo emocionado, ya podía imaginarse una escena donde aprendía a tocar la guitarra tan bien, que Kyoka por fin admitiría que es genial y no tendría razones para burlarse de él.

.

.

.

—Bakugou te enseñará todo lo básico —explicó la pelinegra. El mencionado frunció el ceño soltando un chasquido—. Y por favor, no quemes más instrumentos —pidió dirigiéndose a Katsuki.

—¡Un momento! —por fin reaccionó—. ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! Bakugou me mataría primero antes de enseñarme bien —tomó a Jirou por los hombros, su mirada solo reflejaba desesperación.

—No seas tan dramático, Bakugou lo puede hacer bien, además ustedes son amigos, pensé que era mejor así —explicó ella—. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir —dijo ella alejándose del rubio.

—No te quedes como un imbécil ahí, toma una maldita guitarra —dijo Katsuki.

—Siento que he marcado mi sentencia de muerte… —murmuró totalmente derrotado.

—¿Qué mierda estás murmurando? Bueno, me importa un carajo, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Tal como se esperaba, los métodos de enseñanza de Katsuki eran algo rudos, su paciencia era nula y parecía que en cualquier momento lo haría volar en pedacitos. Posiblemente tenía un trauma por culpa del chico, con razón Jirou estaba tan ocupada, poner a Bakugou como maestro era lo mismo como eliminar opciones de quien podría participar en el festival.

—Oye, ¿pasa algo entre Jirou y tú? —se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja.

—¡¿Eh?! —todo su cuerpo tembló de miedo ante su expresión de enojo.

—¡N-nada! —y antes de que fuera asesinado por Katsuki. Huyó de ahí.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Jirou acercándose al rubio.

—Él muy idiota creyó que los dos tenemos algo, así que pensó que lo iba a asesinar por eso —respondió como si nada.

La cara de Kyouka se puso roja de repente. ¿Kaminari estaba interesado en su vida amorosa? ¿Acaso podía significar algo?

—¡E-espera! Tengo que discutir algunas cosas contigo —exclamó ella todavía algo sonrojada siguiéndole el paso al contrario.

Cualquiera que viera la escena malpensaría la situación. Al menos así fue el caso de Midoriya.

—¿Acaso…es verdad? —y por alguna razón, sintió una gran opresión en su pecho.

Por unos momentos pensó en felicitarlos, pero, todavía no había nada confirmado por alguna de las dos partes. Conociendo a Kacchan, seguramente preferiría mantener todo en secreto antes de revelar que tiene una relación con alguien, después de todo, odia que le presten atención por cosas que él clasifica inútiles. ¿Acaso sería romántico con ella? Eso era algo difícil de imaginar.

—¡Deku-kun!~ —Ochako se acercó a él con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió una de preocupación al verlo más de cerca—. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —la castaña comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—¡Midoriya! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Debería llamar al hospital? —comenzó a cuestionar Iilda, moviendo sus manos de forma exagerada intentando saber que le pasaba a su amigo.

—No…es nada —murmuró Izuku negando con su cabeza—. Solo me siento algo mal del estómago, en serio, estoy bien —insistió él con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Si te sientes tan mal deberíamos excusarte para la cena —recomendó Iilda—. Necesitas ir a descansar inmediatamente, y ponerte una mascarilla, si es un virus, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los demás lo contraigan —inmediatamente comenzó a llevarlo hasta su habitación como si fuera su escolta.

* * *

Todos se mostraban entusiasmados con el festival, ayudaban de cualquier manera posible, algunos practicando baile con Ashido, o practicando las canciones con Jirou y Katsuki, de resto, los demás se encargaban de planear la decoración y otras cosas pequeñas. Los únicos que no parecían tan contentos, eran Izuku y Denki. Nadie estaba muy seguro de que les pasaba, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos podían sacarle respuesta.

Katsuki se encontraba cansado de toda la situación. Odiaba ver al estúpido nerd de esa forma, y no, no era porque le preocupara, simplemente parecía estar arruinando el ambiente, eso era todo. Así que, cuando se lo encontró de camino a su habitación, no dudó en cortarle el paso para hablar con él.

—¿K-Kacchan? —apartó la mirada al instante.

—¿Tienes algún puto problema?

—No, para nada…

—¡Entonces mírame fijamente! —exigió para sorpresa del pecoso—. Si no te pasa nada entonces deja de actuar tan deprimido. Mierda, esa estúpida actitud tuya me molesta.

—Lo siento… —y aun así, seguía sin poder verlo fijamente a los ojos. Esto solo enfureció más a Katsuki.

—¡Ya dime qué mierda te pasa! —exclamó golpeando la pared con fuerza, el sonido asustó un poco a Midoriya.

—¡Ya te dije que no es nada! —inevitablemente alzó la voz.

—Deku —su tono se tornaba cada vez más molesto—, deja de ser un maldito mentiroso —sus manos ya comenzaban a soltar pequeñas chispas dispuesto a hacer explotar cualquier cosa.

Izuku se mordió el labio sin saber muy bien que decir, después de todo, ni siquiera entendía muy bien sus sentimientos, ¿cómo podía explicar algo de lo cual no tenía conocimiento alguno?

—Solo que no pensé que Kacchan tendría una pareja tan rápido… —murmuró él.

—¡¿Ah?!

—¡No te enojes! ¡No quise verlos! Fue un accidente solamente —negó con sus manos dispuesto a protegerse de cualquier golpe.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—¿Eh? Bueno, pensé que Jirou-san y tú eran pareja —respondió confundido. ¿Acaso todo era un malentendido?

—¿Quién carajos te dijo eso? No te pongas a sacar estúpidas conclusiones por tu cuenta. Mi meta es ser el héroe número 1 ¿crees que tengo tiempo para estúpidos romances? —masculló el rubio—. ¡Y no es tu maldito asunto si salgo con alguien! Estúpido nerd —le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

«Deku es un idiota» pensó para si mismo sintiendo como su rostro se ponía algo caliente. ¿Acaso el nerd estaba celoso?

En cambio, Midoriya se quedó congelado en su lugar. ¿Por qué se sentía tan tranquilo de repente? Sentía como si estuviera viendo un arcoíris luego de un día de lluvia.

—¿Midoriya? —Iilda se mostró extrañado al verlo como una estatua, pero con una expresión de total felicidad. ¿Acaso el virus estaba comenzando a afectar sus emociones también?

Kaminari en cambio, se encontraba consumiendo electricidad como nunca dañando más de un cargador en el proceso. Kirishima se mostró bastante preocupado por el rubio, pero éste no quería soltar ninguna palabra. Cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema, Denki huía de una forma u otra. Aunque, sabía que esto tenía que ver con Katsuki, ya que con solo verlo o escuchar su nombre, mostraba una cara de enojo. ¿Habían discutido esos dos o qué? Pero el chico explosivo tampoco le daba respuestas.

El chico eléctrico se encontraba caminando por ahí para distraerse un poco de esos pensamientos tan molestos que envolvían a Jirou y al maldito de Bakugou. A lo lejos escuchó música, parecida bastante a rock, así que curioso se dirigió a ver que era. Si así sonaba ahora, definitivamente sería un gran show el día del festival.

Cuando llegó, la música paró de repente, escuchó unas voces, pero no supo muy bien qué decían exactamente. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo, aunque la escena lo dejó algo anonado…

Por alguna razón, un sudoroso Katsuki se encontraba sin camisa, mientras que Jirou tapaba su rostro totalmente avergonzada. Su mente comenzó a formar un millón de escenarios distintos sobre lo que pasó en estos pocos segundos, unos más incoherentes que otros, pero el enfado ya no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¡No sabía que eras un maldito aprovechado! —inculpó Denki tomando el brazo de Jirou para sacarla de ahí rápidamente. Por unos momentos hubo un apagón por toda la casa arruinando algunos aparatos electrónicos, pero Kaminari no se dio cuenta de esto, ni siquiera lo notó.

A la única conclusión «lógica» a la que había llegado, era sobre que Bakugou intentó sobrepasarse con ella. Seguramente si hubiera prestado más atención al asunto, se habría dado cuenta de que Kirishima y Midoriya igualmente se encontraban ahí.

—¡O-oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó bastante extrañada por la actitud de Kaminari. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Como el chico parecía tan encimado en sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño y con sus extensiones de sus lóbulos, picó al chico de manera algo brusca en la espalda.

—¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? —cuestionó el rubio soltando su agarre y dando la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

—No me estabas escuchando. ¿Acaso te fritaste hoy el cerebro o qué?

—Para nada…

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro últimamente? —exigió saber cruzándose de brazos y dispuesta a atacarlo de nuevo.

—Pensé que Bakugou se estaba aprovechando de ti —respondió él con algo de inseguridad.

—¿Aprovecharse? —se mostró bastante confundida—. Sólo se quitó la camisa ya que tenía calor, y como sabes, una dama como yo no debería ver esas cosas, así que lo regañé para que se pusiera de nuevo su camisa, pero ya sabes lo terco que es —se mostró levemente sonrojada al recordar el suceso.

—Oh, ya veo —se sintió bastante avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Oye, ¿realmente estás bien? —preguntó Kyouka acercándose un poco más.

Al darse cuenta de la cercanía, Denki no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Al tenerla tan cerca podía darse cuenta de aquellas cosas que la hacían lucir tan linda, como la forma en que su cabello enmarcaba su rostro o aquella mirada tan tierna que demostraba preocupación por él. Aunque Jirou fuera todo lo contrario a una chica adorable y cariñosa, esos pequeños detalles hacían latir su corazón con más fuerza.

—¡S-sí! ¡Estoy bien! —respondió totalmente nervioso—. Sólo he estado algo enfermo, creo, bueno, algo por el estilo. No te preocupes, no es nada serio, ya sabes, típicas cosas de adolescentes —soltó una risita algo nerviosa—. Nos vemos luego, bye —y literalmente huyó de ahí dejando a una muy confundida Jirou atrás.

—En serio…¿qué le pasa?

.

.

.

Denki tenía un lío en la cabeza, no había salido de su habitación ni siquiera para ir a comer, lamentándose de lo idiota que fue. Hizo una escena por nada, seguramente Bakugou estaba enojado, y lo peor, es que Jirou seguramente igualmente lo veía como un idiota. ¿Qué podía hacer además de lamentar su existencia? Tal vez solo ser paciente y esperar a que el festival pasara para que ellos dejaran de hablar, pero ¿y si pasaba lo contrario? No podría soportar ver a Jirou con un chico tan tosco como ese rey de las explosiones, literalmente se condenaba a una vida de miseria.

Debía ir alejándolos desde ya antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aunque, para esto, necesitaba ayuda. ¿Alguien más se mostraba disconforme con la relación de esos dos? Formó una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar en quien sería su compañero perfecto. Sí, definitivamente los celos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

.

.

.

Aprovechando que varios estaban hablando en la sala común, se acercó a Midoriya. Por suerte, Aoyama o alguno de sus amigos no se encontraba cerca o sería más incómodo para él. El amigo de la infancia de Katsuki, aceptó seguirlo aunque algo extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa? Kaminari-kun —preguntó confundido el chico.

—Bueno, quería me ayudarás en una cosa —dijo él algo serio—. Necesito evitar que Jirou tenga una relación con Bakugou.

—¿Eh?

—¿Acaso los apoyas? Pensé que estarías totalmente en contra… —murmuró él algo confundido.

—No, no, bueno sí, es decir, estaría feliz si Kacchan iniciará una relación con alguien —Izuku era un manojo de nervios—. Pero, él no siente nada por Jirou-san —respondió todavía algo sonrojado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —ahora era su turno para estar confundido. Sabía que eran amigos de la infancia, pero no le parecía que fueran del tipo de amigos que hablan sobre romance y esas cosas.

—Kacchan me lo dijo —decidió no pensar mucho en su sonrojo, no necesitaba saber lo que pasó entre esos dos—. Así que no tienes que preocuparte. Si hablas con Jirou-san, seguramente podrás tener la mente más tranquila.

—¿H-hablar?

—¡Sí! Si le haces llegar tus sentimientos, seguramente te corresponderá.

—¿Confesarme? No, no, no. A mí no me gusta Jirou —no quería admitirlo de una forma tan vergonzosa como esa.

—¿En serio? Pensé que sí —Izuku se puso pensativo.

—Además, ella no me correspondería, solo me ve como un idiota —murmuró apartando la mirada y poniendo una mano en su nuca.

—No lo creo, su relación es muy cercana, seguramente piensa otras cosas de ti —mencionó Midoriya con una sonrisa.

—Lo pensaré. Gracias Midoriya —soltó un suspiro alejándose de él para dirigirse a su habitación.

No podía confesársele a Jirou, estaba más que seguro que le diría algo como «¿acaso crees que saldría con alguien cómo tú?» O simplemente se reiría pensando que es una broma. No podía arriesgarse a decir algo como eso. Pero rayos, estos sentimientos eran muy intensos como para encerrarlos en una botella, no tenía el autocontrol suficiente, seguramente terminaría haciendo una estupidez un día de estos. ¿Qué tal si lo mejor era alejarse? No quería y no estaba seguro, pero su mente era un lío. Este no era un problema que se podía resolver venciendo a un villano, para él era una batalla que perdió desde que comenzó a notar lo tierna y linda que era Kyouka.

El día del festival llegó. Todos se encontraban muy emocionados, su banda era una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención en la escuela. Más de uno se sorprendió cuando vieron a Bakugou tocar con proeza la batería. Pero Kaminari no podía quitar su mirada de Kyouka, se veía tan genial y tan hermosa tocando la guitarra. Al principio se veía algo nerviosa, pero una vez que comenzó a adentrarse más y más en la canción olvidó todo a su alrededor y se dejó llevar. Si fuera por él, la vería tocar todo el día. Parecía un idiota enamorado en ese momento, pero no le importaba.

—Kaminari, deberías dejar de babear así —comentó Mina a su lado sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

—Tonto, vinimos juntos, dah —respondió ella rodando los ojos—. Entonces~ ¿te vas a confesar? —preguntó emocionada.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó él. Qué bueno que la música estaba a todo volumen, o todo mundo lo voltearía a ver en ese momento.

—Aburrido —hizo un puchero.

—Necesito ir a tomar aire —avisó él saliendo del lugar.

Camino hasta el patio más cercano, tomando asiento en una de las bancas. Por suerte había sombra así que el sol no lo quemaría tanto.

No podía confesarse, claro, el festival era uno de los momentos más románticos para hacer ese tipo de declaraciones amorosas, pero no se sentía a gusto con ello. ¿O tal vez si debería hacerlo? Y si lo rechazaba, podría decir que lo retaron o algo por el estilo. Aunque seguramente eso le haría ganarse un doloroso golpe en los ojos…

—Oye, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? —la voz de Jirou lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿ya habían terminado tan rápido?. Esto solo aumentó su nerviosismo. ¿Acaso estaba preocupada por él? Sí era así, seguramente moriría de felicidad. Genial, adiós a su genialidad.

—Solo quise tomar aire —respondió apartando la mirada nuevamente—. Hiciste un buen trabajo, fue bastante genial —le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Lo hubiera aceptado si te hubieras quedado hasta el final —se sentó a su lado. Pasaron unos segundo en un silencio incómodo—. Hey, ¿seguro qué nada te pasa? Desde que comenzaron las preparaciones para el festival te has mostrado más raro de lo normal, y es mucho decir.

—Sólo he estado pensando en algunas cosas —esperaba un comentario bromista por parte de ella.

—No deberías guardarte esas cosas para ti mismo —dijo ella sin poder mirarlo a la cara—. S-sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?

La mirada de Denki se iluminó unos instantes ante estas palabras, incluso pequeñas chispas comenzaron a mostrarse alrededor de su cuerpo.

—La próxima vez deberías ser tú quien me enseñe a tocar guitarra —comentó él cambiando el tema.

—¿Ah? Bueno, supongo que luego de este evento podría darte clases —respondió ella comenzando a jugar con las extensiones de sus orejas—. ¿De verdad tienes tanto interés por aprender a tocar?

—Me parece que así podría pasar más tiempo contigo —respondió con una sonrisa.

—I-idiota, de verdad eres muy infantil diciendo esas cosas —un leve rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

—Pero soy tú idiota —contestó sin pensarlo. El rostro de Kyouka se tornó rojo como un tomate y luego lo cubrió con sus dos manos. No había sido tan malo decirlo directamente.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo para ocultar su vergüenza, escucharon una explosión cerca. Ambos se miraron algo confundidos, pero tenían una idea de quien se trataba.

—¡Ustedes malditos hijos de puta no merecen estar vivos! —exclamó Kacchan a un grupo de estudiantes que se veían aterrados.

—K-Kacchan, deberías parar, no es nada grave —dijo Deku algo avergonzado. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

Todos pensaron que Midoriya había sentenciado su condena cuando un furioso Katsuki se dirigió a él y comenzó a llevárselo a rastras lejos de la multitud. Nadie pudo escuchar lo que esos dos estaban hablando, excepto Jirou quien lamentaba tener una muy buena audición de vez en cuando.

—Te dije que eres pésimo bailarín —Katsuki chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo sé, pero no por eso deberías gritarles a personas desconocidas…

—Te daré clases privadas para ver si dejas de causar vergüenza ajena.

Sí, tener un buen oído podía ser una maldición. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se llevaban tan bien? No quería saberlo.

Jirou miró a Kaminari quien se mostraba igual de estupefacto que otros estudiantes. No debía preocuparse de esos dos, ahora mismo, un idiota necesitaba de su atención. Aun si estaba malinterpretando las cosas, ver a Denki molesto por no poder pasar tanto tiempo con ella le parecía algo bastante tierno. Pero no es como si le fuera dejar las cosas tan fácil tampoco.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier crítica constructiva me sirve mucho uvu**

 **Si las cosas pasaron muy rápido, culpo a mi poco tiempo libre, además quería terminarlo rápido para luego no dejarlo abandonado en un rincón de mi carpeta xDD**

 **Espero saber sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas xD**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
